Ansem's Daughter
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Amy is staying at Destiny Island for two weeks while she is there, she meets Riku, Sora, and Kairi. But she has a secret and she reveals it to Riku only to find herself leaving to go see her dreadful father...and in that one year, she becomes a murderer
1. Part 1

Riku: 17

Amy: 16

Sora: 16

Kairi: 16

* * *

ANSEM'S DAUGHTER

Part 1

When I first came to Destiny Island, I didn't know the island or anyone on it. I lived with my mom while my father lived on some place further on. I was staying here for two weeks. As I got off of the airplane, I looked around me, wondering if this place was all it looked to be like.

"Amy, meet me at our house later tonight, you can explore for now." my mom told me as she handed me a slip of paper with a map on it. I looked up at her, my green eyes shining as I nodded. I had always wanted to live on a beach.

I walked away from my mom and started down the beach, spotting some kids. Were they friendly? I wondered as I walked towards them. One of the kids had silver hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow and black sleeveless shirt. He had on long blue pants and he was laughing about something. The other boy, a brunette with dark blue eyes was looking sour as he looked at the silver-haired boy. This one was wearing black shorts with yellow stripes going through it with a black jacket and a red shirt. The third was a girl with a dark red shade of hair that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a white jacket that was zipped up and a pair of white sorts. She was laughing, at what appeared to be the brunette.

I walked over to them, trying to seem friendly, but I really felt nervous. I never did like making friends because every time I finally found a best friend, I moved away again, and now we were returning to my father. My blonde hair fell across one of my light green eyes as pushed it back as I went up to them. The brunette noticed me first and his sour look vanished as he smiled as me. I smiled back.

"Hey, did you just come off that plane?" he asked me, pushing past the silver-haired boy, who had turned around.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

"Well I'm Sora, nice to meet you." Sora greeted me, grinning with a goofy smile.

"I'm Amy, nice to meet you." The silver haired boy came up to me along with the red haired girl.

"I'm Kairi, nice to meet you." Kairi said, glancing towards Sora who still wore that goofy grin and she giggled. I was wondering what was so funny until she said, "You were right Riku, he does act a lot like Goofy and Donald." That made me laugh. I had met Goofy and Donald on my travels across the worlds searching for my father, but we finally found out where he was.

The boy, who had to be Riku, stepped up and held out his hand, "Hey, I'm Riku."

I shook his hand and all at once, I felt something about him I had only sensed from my father. I looked at him, trying to hide my surprise, but something was nagging at me. I had heard the name 'Riku' before, but I didn't know where. "Hi," was all I could say to him as I released his hand. He seemed to sense my uneasiness and backed away.

"So, Amy, where do you come from?" Sora asked.

I looked up, responding quietly, "This may sound strange, but I really don't know my first home. I was little when I moved to Hollow Bastion, so I don't remember it that much. I can only remember my father and a few other things...I was only fifteen when I lived there, but it's like mind wanted to rid myself of the memories…" I muttered the last part and they didn't seem to hear me.

"Oh, okay, so where did you used to live before you moved here?" Sora asked.

"In Twilight Town, I lived there for a few months until my mom and received word from my father requesting us to come over to where he now lived. You see, I never knew where my dad lived after he vanished suddenly. My mom never told me what happened to him, I only knew we left Hollow Bastion and moved to Traverse Town. That's where I met a few friends, but I left them and don't think I'll ever see them again." I said, but voice growing quite.

"Well I'm sure you'll see them again!" Sora and Kairi said cheerfully.

"You said you were going to live with your father, does he live here or something?" Riku asked.

I looked at him and shook my head, "No, my mom won't tell me where he lives. She says she wants it to be a surprise."

All three of them nodded and then Kairi asked, "Who were your friends you met in Traverse Town? Sora might know them."

I looked over at Kairi and then at Sora in confusion. "How would he know them?" I asked.

Sora gave me that goofy grin before responding, "I've been to Twilight Town a few times a few years back."

"Did you meet someone named Roxas there? Or Pence? Olette? Hayner?" I asked questioningly. Roxas had always been a good friend to me, but I moved before I could ever say good-bye to any one of my friends.

All three friends glanced at each other with deep confusion. "Did you say 'Roxas'?" Riku asked me, his voice etched with confusion.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, sensing their unease.

"Well, Roxas, he is…um…oh how do I say this?" Sora muttered, looking up at the sky, thinking.

I knew they weren't telling me something and demanded angrily, "What? What aren't you telling me?"

Kairi sighed, "Amy, Roxas was never real. He was a Nobody, have you heard of them?" I shook my head, confused greatly. "Well a Nobody is the shell of what is left over when a Heartless is created. You should know what a Heartless is if you lived in Hollow Bastion."

I knew what a Heartless was. How could I forget? I blinked, my eyes clouding over as I looked at my new friends. "Roxas? He was a Nobody…Then who's the Heartless?" My mind flashed back to my father looking at me, glaring at me as he told me to avoid the Heartless, but they wouldn't harm me. My mind heard him saying that I should not be anywhere near him for the next few weeks.

Riku looked at me, not saying anything as he silently pointed at Sora. I looked at Sora and then stepped up to him, looking at him, but it was confusing. Sora wasn't a Heartless, I knew that. I blinked and then I remembered watching something I wasn't supposed to watch. I backed away from him, my eyes wide. "You're him! You're that boy!" I gasped, shock spreading through me.

They all looked at me bewildered, "What do you mean?" Sora asked.

I blinked, unable to contain it. I looked at Riku and my vision flashed, showing an image of him wearing a blue suit with the Heartless sign in the middle. A smile spread across my shocked face, "And you're alight!"

Riku blinked and I noticed that his eyes flashed. Then I realized why had felt the similarity to Riku and my father. Riku leaned towards Sora and I heard him whisper, "She knows something about the events of Hollow Bastion, I see it in her eyes."

Sora nodded and they seemed to drop the subject entirely and Riku said, "Want us to show you around the island?"

"That would be nice." I told them, I didn't want them to know too much about my past, especially now.

All three nodded and they began to take me all over the island. I felt tired when we had traveled the whole island, and when I looked up at the sky, the sun was setting below the ocean. I blinked and then took out the piece of paper my mom had given me. I looked at it and it said to go to the house on the left from the waterfall and up four. I blinked and reread the paper before saying, "Well I have to go, see you tomorrow!"

&&&

The next day I didn't get to go hang out with my new friends. Instead I had to help unpack everything. It got annoying. After I had finished, I was so tired that I just went to my room and laid down. I fell asleep and when I woke up, I noticed that it was just getting dark out, but the sun was still up. When I saw this, I bolted awake and went to the kitchen, wanting to go out, but my mom was cooking supper and said that it was almost done. I nodded and sighed, "When we're done eating, can I go see my new friends?"

"No, sorry Amy, but it'll be dark by then." my mom replied.

I nodded silently and then blinked and asked, "Have you heard anything from father?"

My mom looked up and shook her head returned to her cooking. I was glad, I didn't like my father and I was ashamed of him, very ashamed of him. But it wasn't just that, I feared him. I feared him for what he was like, for who he was, for what he was. I feared him for that, and I shivered at the thought of my parents knowing who my friends were.

I went back to my room and fiddled around there, sorting through things until my mom called me. We ate in silence as I always did, but before I had finished, I decided to break the silence. I decided to ask my mom something, "Hey Mom, why did father make us leave Hollow Bastion?"

My mind flashed back to the image of Sora and Riku, something I wasn't supposed to watch, but had, I had watched it just before we left. We were supposed to have left earlier, but my mom was busy. Now my mom looked up at me with masked rage at the question. I felt confusion flood through my body. I had never seen my mother mad before, but when she replied, her voice was smooth and calm, "I really don't know Amy, I really don't."

The next day, I woke up early and went outside to go find Sora, Riku, and Kairi. When I approached them, I found myself looking at Riku and smiling. I knew I liked him, but I didn't know if he liked me. He kept himself too locked up to see, but I doubted he liked me, no one ever liked me, but of course, there was always one person I met who seemed to have known my father and seen his features in me. I don't think my new friends knew.

"So, where were you yesterday, Amy?" Riku asked me.

I turned to look at him because I had turned away to look at the ocean and responded, "Unpacking for my two week stay."

"Oh, okay, well we wanted to take you downtown for a little bit and we can hang out there if you want." Riku told me as they came towards me.

"Yeah, so we can have some fun!" Kairi said enthusiastically.


	2. Part 2

If your name is Kristen and you say something (i mean my friend) I will smack you. (heh-heh)

Well I hope you guys like it so far, the reason why it hoes witht he whole 'catching up things' is because I never had written a begining to it and so I was writing it but I got bored. Please review!

* * *

Part 2

A Week Later 

_**Catching up on things: **_

_Within the following day after they hung out, Riku had asked Amy out and she had gladly excepted it but they were going out in secret. Riku had long since figured out that Sora was longing to ask Kairi out, but just hadn't done it yet. Now, two days later, Amy and Riku had found a place on the beach that Riku had never seen before. Now Amy had only a week left before she had to leave Destiny Islands. _

&&&

I sat beside Riku, my eyes staring at the ocean. It was so peaceful…and calm. My bright green eyes watched the waves as they mixed with the moonlight. The spot Riku and I were at was perfect. The full moon's shine fell on us and lit up the ocean waters. Riku was holding my hand that was resting in the sand. I had never been in a situation like this before, but I knew instantly, that I liked it. My mind was clear and calm.

Riku's gaze broke from the ocean as he turned to look at me. "Hey Amy," I turned at my name, my blonde hair falling into my face. I blinked and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Do you think we'll always be together?" His words were soft as he spoke to me.

I was surprised at the questioned. A grin spread across my face as I nodded, "We'll always be together as long as we believe it." I told him confidently.

Riku returned my smile and nodded, "Yeah, that's good. I've always loved being with you. I cherish every second I spend with you, even before we went out."

My green eyes softened as I looked into Riku's ocean-blue ones. Before I knew what was happening, Riku had drawn closer to me and his hand had left my hand to touch my cheek. Within those slow seconds that seemed to last forever, his lips finally touched mine. When they did, I stiffened for a split of a second, but my body relaxed and I leaned into the kiss.

I sensed Riku's eagerness as he pushed me into the sand. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck. He pulled me closer as he fell on me and continued to kiss me passionately. Our lips brushed against each other and it seemed to last forever. When Riku broke away, his eyes were staring into mine as he took a breath before leaning back down and continued to kiss me.

My guard was distinguished as he deepened the kiss. After a long while, or so it seemed, he finally picked himself up off of me and sat back down in the sand while I picked myself up. We stared at each other, lusting for more, but we both knew that if we didn't hurry home, we'd be in trouble by our parents, well 'parent' for me. "Well," I said, standing up and Riku followed. "I guess this is goodnight."

Riku nodded, "Goodnight," he said, wrapping his arms around me once more and planting a kiss on my lips before releasing me and walking towards his house. I watched as he went and then turned around and went the opposite direction, the memory so fresh in my mind, that I couldn't stop thinking about it until I fell asleep that night.

My dreams were full of Riku kissing me. It was the first time anyone had ever kissed me like he had. I had loved it and wanted more, but that would have to wait for another night.

When I awoke the next morning, it was 1:00 am. I blinked and stood up, it was still dark out and I didn't know why I had woken up so early. And that was when I saw a figure coming towards me from my window. Moonlight spilled from the window, shadowing the person. "Who's there?" I called out quietly.

I was met by the person sitting down on my bed and whispering, "I couldn't sleep." I knew the voice; it was Riku. Riku found my hand in the darkness and whispered, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know you have to leave, Amy, but I love you. I don't want you to go."

I looked at Riku with sad eyes and moved to sit beside him, whispering, "I promised we'd always be together Riku, and that's what I meant. I love you too and no matter the distance, nothing can separate us."

I could sense Riku's happiness as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me to him and I leaned on him. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, I felt my eyes closing. I didn't want to sleep with Riku being so close to me, but it was impossible. Sleep took me, and the next thing I knew, I was lying in my bed, tucked under my covers. I blinked, wondering if last night had been a dream until I saw the open window. I smiled weakly and got out of bed and got dressed.

I headed downstairs, ready to go meet Riku, when my mom met me at the door. "Amy, your father is requesting that we leave a week earlier than intended. That means we're leaving tomorrow."

My eyes widened in shock. "Wha-what?" I gasped, my voice choking. "But I just can't leave my friends!"

"I know how you feel, honey, but your father requested it, and so we have to go early, it's not like you've been here long though." my mom told me.

Rage engulfed me as I shoved past her and tore out the door, still shocked by the news. Tears threatened to fall as I ran to the island where Riku was always at. When I reached it, he wasn't there, but I went to his favorite tree anyway and climbed up on it and sat there in silence, letting the tears flow. How could my father do this? Just when I knew how Riku truly felt about me. I heard footsteps coming up behind me, but I didn't turn to see who it was. I didn't lift my head from my hands as the person jumped onto the tree beside me.

Only when they wrapped a strong arm around me did I turn and begin to cry into Riku's shoulder. Riku didn't speak as I cried he only wrapped his arms comfortingly around me. He now was not the time to talk, he knew I just had to let it out. After a few moments, I whispered through my choked voice, "Riku…I have to leave tomorrow."

I knew Riku had heard me because his body tensed against me and he asked quietly, "But why? I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either, Riku, but my parents are making me." I raised my eyes and wiped away the tears. His eyes met mine and a certain comfort filled me. The lust returned and dulled the painful sorrow. Riku wasn't sure what he could do for me, I could tell, but he always knew there was one way to comfort any girl he loved. He lowered his head like he had last night and kissed me. He lifted me up into his lap and held on tightly as he kissed me. All of my troubles began to fade. I was only conscious of Riku.

When he drew back, but sorrow had been just a distant memory and he helped me down from the tree and jumped down. We heard approaching footsteps and turned to see Sora and Kairi coming towards us. They were holding hands and walking peacefully. I blinked and hoped they couldn't tell I had been crying. Riku wrapped his arm around my shoulder as they stopped in front of us.

"Hey guys, you want to go watch a movie over at Kairi's?" Sora asked.

I looked up at Riku, who was looking at me for an answer. I knew he was going to stay with me for as long as he could. "Yeah, but what is it?" I asked, looking back at Sora and Kairi.

"You'll see." Kairi responded. This made me curious and so we followed them back to Kairi's house. We went to her living room and I instantly realized that no one was home. Sora and Kairi sat down in the floor right in front of the television while Riku and I chose the couch.

Kairi started the movie and pressed 'play' when the DVD screen appeared. She and Sora leaned back so we could see. I moved over to where Riku was sitting on one side of the couch and leaned on him. His arm snaked its way around my waist and rested there. I smiled and rapped an arm around him neck comfortably as the movie started. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie; it was more like Riku was my attraction. My fingers were playing with his long silver hair and I kept looking up at him just so I could see his face.

He looked down at me each time I looked up and we smiled. After a couple times of doing this, he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him until my head was resting on his shoulder. We didn't even noticed Kairi and Sora or the movie as we began to kiss one another again. This one was slower than all the rest and to me; it was like heaven. I leaned into Riku as he began to make out with me.

Suddenly there was a loud scream and we looked up from each other to see Kairi looking at the TV screen just as this man stabbed this girl through the heart. We could hear Sora laughing like an idiot. I grinned, realizing that he had probably scared Kairi when the girl had been stabbed. I at Riku and backed off of him and wrapping my arms around him as he wrapped his arm around my waist again.

We watched the movie until it ended. When it was over, Riku and I stood up, ad thanked Kairi for letting us watch it and we left. Once we were outside, Riku looked at me, "I'm going to try and make this the best day you've ever had." he told me. Smiling, he led me off to the small ice cream shop towards the middle of the island. He bought me an ice cream and got himself one and we went down to the beach towards his island and sat on his favorite tree.

We sat in silence for a minute, but I broke it saying, "How much do you think Sora and Kairi like each other?" I asked Riku.

Riku looked over at him and lowered his ice cream. He looked like he was thinking before he responded, "Only a little, what do you think?" I could tell he was being sarcastic and replied, "Nah, I think they hate each other."

"Yeah, that's it." Riku grinned at me playfully and I could suppress the giggle that rose in my throat. He laughed with me as we finished our ice cream.

Then I felt like asking him something, "Riku?" I called to him. Riku looked at me, tearing his eyes from the ocean. "When did you leave me last night?" Riku blinked, he clearly hadn't expected the question. "You'd left the window open." I added.

Riku grinned, "Around 2, I didn't want to wake you, but I was falling asleep myself. I didn't want to leave though."

I nodded, "Oh, okay, I didn't want to go to sleep, but I guess I was tired."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I responded, finishing my ice cream. Riku was already done with his before I was and he took my hand and asked me what I wanted to do now. I looked at him and blinked. "You decide." I told him. I couldn't bare the thought of leaving him and for now, I wanted him to make the decisions.

Riku nodded, "Okay, do you want to go to that fair that opens at eight?" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but after that, I want to spend one more night with you." He nodded, knowing what I meant. He wanted to spend another night with me too. So until eight, we walked around a bit, not seeing a sign of Kairi or Sora, but we didn't care.

When eight came, Riku and I went to the fair grounds, led by the moonlight. The first thing we did was go on the biggest roller coaster there. These fairs weren't like others, this one was better, it had only one roller coaster, though, but it also had everything a fair did. It had a Ferris wheel and everything.

I sat beside Riku as the roller coaster climbed up the steep hill. I was holding his hand, anxious for it to be over. I never had liked going down the slope, though he thought it was fun, it made me sick, but this time, for once, I believed that I would have fun. I was determined to have fun with him, our time together had been cut drastically short. When he reached the top, I clutched him as it fell at a great speed. Riku screamed in joy while I screamed with the sudden surprise at the speed, but slowly, I grew to like it. When the ride was over, I wanted to go again, but Riku told me that he wanted to go on the bumper cars and see who could hit each other more.

"I can bet that I can hit more times than you can hit me!" he smirked playfully.

I looked up at him grinning, "You're on!"

We headed for the line and waited. When we got into separate cars and it began, Riku did end up winning, but I didn't care. I had had fun and that's what mattered. After a few hours of staying at the fair, I looked down at my watch from under the light. It was 11 o'clock, the fair would be closing in thirty minutes. We decided not to stay and went on down to the beach.

We walked on the sand, hand in hand, our worry about me leaving, thickened, but we hid it from each other. I wanted to spend my last night with Riku for as long as I could. And tonight would be different. My mom knew I had gone to the fair and told me to come back when it closed. We still had thirty minutes to be together. When we reached the spot we had been last night, I sat down with Riku.

We wrapped our arms around each other and stayed close as we watched the ocean waves lap at the shore. I felt as if we were meant to be together as we held each other. I knew, though, that if I ever told Riku who my father was, he'd hate me just like everyone else who found out. I also knew I would have to tell him when I leave because I'd live with guilt if I didn't.

While I was wrapped up in my thoughts, I suddenly found Riku kissing me. I kissed him back as my worries were washed away. My eyes were closed as he pulled me on top of him. What felt like forever, we lay there, kissing each other. Neither were able to stop, but we didn't want to stop. My fingers played with his hair as I wanted more. Riku rolled me over so that I was on the bottom and he was on the top. I felt him move his hands from my waist. He brought them up to my face. His fingertips brushed my skin as he raised his head. His eyes were glowing with the moonlight. I stared into them, asking, begging him silently for more.

He leaned back down and his lips brushed mine again. This time was different though. He moved his lips down to my neck and kissed it. I felt the rush of change and loved it. My whole body was relaxed and giving into Riku. As Riku raised his head again, he hugged me tightly and got off of me. I blinked and sat up. "Why did you stop?" I whispered to him.

Riku looked at me and said back, "Because I want to stay with you forever, and if I continued, I'd live in heartbreak, I don't want that. I want to live with you. Our hearts will always be connected, Amy, and when you leave tomorrow, promise me that you will never forget me."

I smiled sadly, "I promise, Riku. I won't forget about you, I'll always be thinking about you." I promised him.

Riku nodded and leaned over to me, "That's what I wanted to know." he whispered before pushing me back into the sand and crawling back on top of me. He began to kiss me again. Once more, I lusted for more, but I was content with what was happening at the moment.

After a few more minutes, Riku got off of me again and stood up. He offered me his hand and I except as he helped me up. I threw my arms around him, knowing that this was the last time I would be able to see him like this. A tear slid from my eye as sadness took me. Riku rapped his arms around me and we held each other like that. I was crying, and if I wasn't mistaken, Riku was too. Neither of us wanted to part. I raised my head off of his shoulder and blinked as the tears continued to fall. "Riku…I want you to promise me something." I said between the common silence when the painful sorrow go to me. Riku looked at me and waited for me to continue. I found my voice and said, "I want you to promise me that you'll love me no matter what happens."

Riku smiled weakly at me, "I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I will love you forever no matter what."

I smiled back and I said with my voice barley audible, "I guess you have to go now."

Riku nodded, a frown appearing on his face. "I guess I do, but I don't want too."

I watched Riku go once more, but to my surprise, he stopped and turned around. He came back up to him and grabbed my hand and whispered, "I want to have one more walk with you." he told me.

I nodded and together we began to walk to my house. It was silent for a few moments before Riku brought up a question I really didn't want to answer. "Amy, why did you ask me if I would always love you no matter what?"

I blinked and looked down at my feet and muttered quietly, "I won't lie to you Riku. I never would, but you know, I know about what happened to you and Sora in Hollow Bastion. I guess now is the better time to tell you, right before I leave so I don't see your resentment…" My voice trailed off as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't know how I was going to tell Riku, but he moved his hand off of mine and put it around my shoulder.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." Riku said, his voice calm and understanding.

"I know, but you'll still hat me because…my father…his name is…" I paused, not wanting to tell Riku, but I had too, and so I spat it out, "…Ansem. He's the very man who possessed you."

I noticed I didn't sense any resentment coming from Riku, nor any anger or fear that I usually felt from friends that I told. Instead I only felt his love and understanding. "Did you think I'd hate you for that?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, not responding to any of his movements as I usually did. "Well, you're wrong, Amy, I could never hate you for that because it is not your fault. I'd love you no matter what you did or your family. And if it helps, I knew all along, I could tell."

"Do Sora or Kairi know?" I asked, still looking at the ground.

"No." He rested two of his fingers under my chin as he pulled my head up gently. I looked into his caring eyes and through the numbness that flowed through my blood came gushing sadness. Tear spilled from my eyes as I threw my arms around him. Riku held me and let me cry. We stood there on the sidewalk, holding each other until my sadness was dulled down and I stopped crying. "Riku…I don't want to leave you…ever." I whispered.

"I know you don't, Amy, but it's not your choice." Riku said rather sadly.

I smiled weakly at him and nodded, "I know, but it should be, I'm sixteen now and able to make my own decisions." I growled.

I heard Riku laugh at my sourness and looked up at him, smiling slightly, but I was still upset. I had thought he wouldn't love me anymore because of who my father was and what my father had caused him. My father had caused him pain and grief, and I had always met people who resented me for that fact. I felt his arm snake around my waist as he continued to walk me home for the last time. I was sad, knowing that soon, within just a few hours, I would never see Riku again except in my memories.

When we reached my house, I gave Riku a hug and told him good-bye before I walked into my house. I was met by my mother who was looking at me with a horribly angry kind of expression. "Amy! How dare you fall in love with that boy!" she snarled at me.

"B-But how do you?" I didn't finish because my voice faltered, shocked to know that my mother knew.

"You don't think I didn't see you on the beach with him?" she snapped. I was shocked and shook up. No one was suppose to know where that spot was, no one except me and Riku, it was our favorite. "Wait until I tell your father you ungrateful witch!"

My mom raised her hand and slapped me across the face, leaving an imprint. That wasn't all that she did either. She sent a bolt of lightning through my body when her hand touched me, making me fall down in pain. Tears threatened to spill, I had never seen my mother act this way from what I could remember of all of it. "Now go to your room, Amy, you're not going to see any of those people again!"

I shook as I stood up, the electricity pulsating through my veins as I clumsily went into my room and shut the door, locking it. I had never experience true pain except from my father, whom I had never loved like I had my mother, but now, I didn't think I loved her either. She was just like Ansem! I stumbled over to my bed and sat down, shaking as I cried with pain and deep hurt. I had never noticed my open window or the fact that someone was standing behind me. I felt the bed shake as someone crawled across and my instinct told me that it was Riku.

He came to sit beside me and wrapped his strong arms around my shaking form. "What happened?" he whispered to me, his voice contained love, but it also contained anger.

I leaned into his shoulder and cried, "My mother, she knows Riku and she hates me! She hurt me Riku, she struck me and sent lightning through me, and it hurts. She's just like Ansem, Riku and I never realized it!" I sobbed to him.

Riku nodded, his eyes darkening. I felt him lean me up off of him and stand up. I opened my eyes, still crying as he took my hand. "Come on," he said, "I'll take care of this. No one can strike you like she did. I won't allow it to ever happen again!"

I smiled at Riku and nodded, "Okay, and thank you Riku, thank you for all that you've done for me." I whispered as he led me to the door of my room. I watched as he unlocked it and opened it, and when we looked out, my mother was no where to be seen. I blinked with confusion and we quietly left my room and headed for the kitchen. That was where we found my mom, looking out the window.

I noticed instantly that there was fury in her eyes and tears were streaming down her face from the rage that she felt. I tensed, wondering what Riku was going to do as he stepped up to my mother who turned around to see him standing there. Riku's silver hair was in his eyes as he growled, "Why did you hurt Amy?" he demanded.

It took a moment for my mom to reply, and when she did, her voice was cold and full of hate. "Because you are the one who killed my husband, but his shadow lingers and we will return to him. I do not want my daughter with you for the things you have done to my family, you jackass!"

I let go of Riku's arm that I was holding onto as he tensed up. I looked up at his face and saw a rage of protection I had never seen in anyone'' eyes. "You will never strike someone you call your daughter, even if she loves me, I love her too, and that means I will defend her from you, her own mother, if I have to so don't you go calling me a jackass when you're being an asshole about this!" Riku replied with rage. "And you above all people should know why I did what I did to Ansem. It was because he tried to kill my friends! He wanted me as his slave, and I was ticked with him as it was."

I blinked, I didn't know that and I felt fear for Riku rise within me. My mom glared at Riku before saying in a cold, harsh tone, "Get out of my house, boy!"

"I'm not going to leave Amy in the care of you, you witch!" Riku snapped back, his fingers forming a fist as he tried to contain his anger.

My mom didn't reply this time, but instead, she raised her hand and pointed a finger at Riku before muttering something we couldn't hear. All at once, I found myself looking at Riku's stunned face as he hunched over, clutching his sides in pain, his face constricted with agony. I bent down and laid a hand on his back, but found a zapping sensation course through my blood, sending fire-like pain shooting through me and making me fall back. After a few seconds, Riku fell onto the floor, unable to take the bolts of electricity running through his blood.

My mom stepped forward, electricity twirling its self around her fingers, she grabbed Riku and drug him towards the door and then flung him out onto the dust and sand. She slammed the door and bolted it.


	3. Part 3

You're lucky I have so much of this typed or you'd be having a lot of cliffies! Review!

* * *

Part 3

I'm not really sure what happened next, bit I found myself strapped down in an airplane. My eyes suddenly grew wide as I looked out the window, pressing my fingers against the cold glass. I saw Riku standing in the sand below, looking at me with great, overwhelming grief. I looked for Sora and Kairi, but I didn't see them.

I looked back at Riku and shouted over the helicopter's roar, "I'll come back for you, Riku! I promise I'll come back! I don't know how and I don't know when, but I will!"

I felt someone slam me back against the seat as the helicopter rose above the clouds and sped off towards a new destination. I looked at the pilot and saw that it was my mom, I had never known she could fly, but I didn't care. I was hurt and I was crying again. Riku was gone, I had been taken from him by my parents who rejected him greatly. As I cried, I slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Hours later, I had awoken again to find myself on an unfamiliar island. I unhooked myself as the helicopter set down. I jumped out, feeling numb as I walked across the red sand. The trees brought a haunting shadow about the island and the ocean's waves seemed to mock my very existence. I didn't like this island. It wasn't anything like Destiny Island. In my mind, the island was screaming bloody murder.

I looked at the building that I could see just through the trees. I shivered at the sight. It was black and the shadows seemed to make it creepier than it looked. I felt a nudge on my back and stumbled forward as my mom pushed me along, growling, "Hurry up, your father is wanting to speak to you."

I stiffened, but I kept going for fear of what my mother would do. When I reached the door of the building, it opened to reveal a creepy hallway made of solid metal. It was lit by dim torches that cast shadows everywhere and made me even more reluctant to go, but my mom persisted and I kept moving until we came to another room that was much bigger, but not brighter, and if nothing, all the more dark. "You go right until you reach a door." my mom told me.

I had no choice but to listen and headed to the next hallway. What seemed like an eternity, I came to the door. I was very hesitant. I missed Riku so much, he would calm my fears, but Riku wasn't here anymore I reminded myself. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. It swung forward and I found this room had a fire in it and a lamp lit the room. In the middle of the room, was a desk. A man with a hood on sat at the desk, looking straight at me. I knew instantly who it was and didn't come in until his icy voice sounded, "Come in, come in, Amy. I've been wanting to talk to you."

"A-About what?" I managed, my voice as shaking. I didn't like my father, and now that I knew exactly what he had done with Riku, it made me all the more scared of him.

"About that boy on the island you're so fond of." Ansem replied, gesturing that I sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I moved and my legs felt like water and when I sat down, I was shaking so hard, I feared I wouldn't be able to get up again. All of the shadows chilled me, and just hearing my father shook me up, and apart from all that, I feared Ansem might try to find Riku again and hurt him. I didn't want that.

Ansem removed his hood, his silver hair following from his head and his orange-red eyes pierced through the darkness and bore into me. "Your mother says that you fell in love with him, correct?"

I wouldn't deny it, I never would and I nodded weakly. "Yes, and I still love him."

Ansem nodded, "I see. And did you know that this boy, Riku, is like me?"

I shook my head, anger rising from within the fear, "He's nothing like you. The only thing he has in common with you is that dark aura around him."

Ansem looked amused, "So you can sense it? I would have thought so, it isn't that hard. Okay, well tell me this, why do you love him? After what he did to me?" Ansem seemed calm, but I knew why he was asking these questions. He wanted to know everything for something, some reason, but I didn't know what. "and are you sure he loves you?"

"I know nothing of what he did to you. I only know what you did to him. You used him to hurt his friends, the people he cared for. I love him for his courage, how he acts, and a few other things. I also know he loves me. I can sense that too, Ansem. I love him in return." I responded, by voice rising from it's quite state and into a growl.

"Did you see this to give you proof, or did Riku tell you?" Ansem asked, talking about how Ansem had used Riku.

"I saw, damn it!" I snarled, wanting to leave.

Ansem stood up and walked around his desk and stood in front of me, glaring, "Do not use that tone with me! And I thought I told you to stay away from that!" Ansem raised his hand and smacked me in the face like my mother had. It stung as my head was jerked to one side. He had struck me harder than my mom and when I looked at Ansem, my eyes were full of continuous rage. "Don't you care about me at all?" I demanded of Ansem.

Ansem glowered at me and spat, "No, I don't care for you at all, why do you think I made you and your mother leave? You were just getting in my way. If I truly cared for you, you'd know. I hate you, you insolate little brat!"

My eyes hardened and my body stiffened as I growled, "Damn you, you jackass!" That earned me another smack across the face. This time it was much different. I felt pain lace through my body and my eyes watered from the sting. I knew what my father had done, he had used some of his own power as punishment.

I stood up, shoving past him, rage flooding my body. I was heading for the door when I opened it, I slammed it. I didn't know where I was going as I wandered through the black metal house my father lived in. I only knew I wanted out. As I wandered, I came across the door I had entered the building at. It opened as I stepped up to it, light spilling in. I was blinded at first and had to shield my eyes as I stepped out, even though shadows still surrounded me.

I wandered the island, not finding my mom's helicopter anywhere. I was saddened, wishing I could have tried to fly it, but I would have brought myself to my death. As I wandered aimlessly through the red sand, my face still stinging, I slowly began to feel different. The fear in me was ebbing away, all of the pain ebbed too. I felt strange and different. I longed for Riku to be there so I could ask him what was wrong. After half an hour, I had gone completely numb and was just sitting in the deep red sand. My eyes were closed as I listened to the ocean and I soon found myself asleep, drifting into darkness. Unable to fight because I never knew what it was.

One year had passed and my longings to see Riku had dulled down and my eyes were usually distant as I remembered him, but I had given up hope a long time ago of ever seeing him again. My hair had grown longer and I was now wearing a black leather jacket under a black shirt. I wore black jeans and had on black leather gloves. A sword was at my side. I had grown about an inch and I was sitting out in the sunlight. In the year that had passed by ever so slowly, I was trained to fight and to protect myself. I was never to leave the island, and I had not seen another place since.

Ansem himself had taught me, and for a few months I resented him and my mother, but soon, I began to realize that if I didn't cooperate, something just might happen to me, so I obeyed everything they told me to do. And now I looked like this. I looked down at the sand, my eyes catching sight of the red and black heart imprinted on my shoulder of the jacket. I sighed, fiddling with a swirl of darkness around my finger. Yes, I had obtained the power of darkness. That was mine, not lightning like my mother, but darkness like my father.

I picked myself up and the wisps of darkness vanished and I trekked over to where I stayed, in a room with it's own entrance to the outside. I thought about what my father had told me, that he hated me because of what I had done. I don't think he hats me too much now, in fact, he usually seems happy to teach me things now. He had been like that ever since I had punched my mother when I had grown angry at her only months before. I think he wanted me to be like him this whole time, but had never seen any resemblance in me towards him, and so he hated me and cast me aside like he had my mother. She, of course, was long dead now. Ansem had told me to kill her. I hadn't wanted too, but then he reminded me what she had done to Riku. He reminded me what she had taken away from me, and that made me madder than I had been before. I was mad at Ansem, but within the depths of my heart, I was madder at my mother.

I had gone to where she was staying. I remember how cold my voice had sounded a I spoke with her. She had not yet discovered that I had the powers of darkness and still thought of me as nothing more than a cast away. She learned quick though. I remember how I had unsheathed my sword from it's sheath and had smirked at her as she had given me that sneering look she had given me ever since we had arrived on this island. I was smirking at her as I swung my sword at her. I remember the dark trail it had left behind, I remember how it had flown at her and killed her instantly. I remember with regret, I remember everything now.

Things I had forgotten when I was on Destiny Island one year ago, things I had forgotten, I remembered now. I remembered everything up to when I was six. Every image was stuck in my head and I wish them away, but they don't go away. The ones that haunt me twenty-two seven are the ones of Riku. Even if the pain had gone, every time I see his face in my mind, I cry for hi, but I never see him.

The words I had told him before I was taken forcefully by my mother haunted me in my dreams and my own mind mocked me. But now, I was determined to see Riku once more. I had made a promise I was going to keep. I didn't know he would recognize me now, but it didn't matter. I had changed in the last year, when I was sixteen, I had been shy and not wanting to talk. Now I am seventeen and I long for someone like Riku, but I want Riku all the same. But the feeling, it just wasn't the same. My memory had slowly began to reject him, but I still fought to remember him, and I always would. Now was the day I was going to find him.

I had learned a new trick just last week and I had mastered it in that time, it was a trick my father didn't know about. I stood outside my room and took one last look at it before raising my hand and summoning a portal of darkness. I willed it to take me to Destiny Island. Then I stepped into it and it vanished as soon as I passed. When I came out on the other side, I found myself kneeling in the sand. I felt tired, like I had used more energy than I was supposed to, and I probably had, but it would be worth it. I looked at the white sand and picked it up, letting it run through my fingers.

I stood up, brushing my jacket off and looked around. Flashes of the island came back to me and I realized that I was on the other side of the island from where Riku always hung out. So maybe I hadn't mastered it after all, but at least I was back on Destiny Island. I looked towards the ocean and remembered its comfort. I smiled before turning around and walking towards Riku's favorite hang out.

I crossed through the middle of the island and catching many peoples' eyes. Some of them gave me strange looks, while other, teenagers and people my age, turned to stare. The people who had given me strange looks, I knew, had seen the Heartless sign of my father. As I exited the small down and came to the other side of the island, I spotted Sora and Kairi playing volleyball with Tidus and Wakka. Selphie was keeping score from what it looked like. I didn't see Riku anywhere.

I shrugged and wanted to go see Sora and Kairi, but I resisted because I wanted to see Riku first. I moved over to where his hang-off island and tree was and saw him sitting there, staring out at the ocean. I wanted to run to him, but I didn't. I wanted to surprise him. I quietly walked up to him and he didn't turn or move. When I was behind him, I was grinning and I whispered as I leaned down next to his ear, "Did you miss me?" My voice was teasing and held happiness it hadn't had for the past year.

* * *

This is where I am stopping. If you want more, please review and I'll give you more. I already have Part 4 in the documents thing so I can upload it.


	4. Part 4

Thank you for the reviews! Okay you guys get another chappie!

* * *

Part 4

Riku jumped to his feet and spun around. His expression was blank until he saw me. I had noticed that his hair was a little longer and he had grown the last he was going to grow. He was wearing the usual yellow and black and blue. I saw saddened joy glaze his eyes as he looked at me. A smile spread across his face as he threw himself at me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. "I've missed you so much!" he said. I don't think he cared about the Heartless sign on my shoulder, or he hadn't seen it yet.

He pulled back from me and gasped, "But how did you get here?"

My smile vanished as I replied, "By the darkness."

He nodded and grabbed my hand as if it hadn't bothered him and yanked me into him. I stumbled as I fell into him and he gave me a kiss. It was just like I remembered, but at the same time, it was better than before. When we broke apart, we were grinning at each other, "Have you told the others yet?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied, "I wanted to see you first."

Riku grinned and looked at my clothes, "I see you're different." he remarked.

I looked down at myself and nodded, "Yeah, but that's just my appearance, I haven't changed." I promised him. Riku glanced at the Heartless sign and I saw a questioning look come across his face. I gave him a weak smile and answered his unasked question, "Don't worry, I had to wear this when I was with them."

Riku nodded, "Oh, I see, well, why do you have a sword?" He glanced down at the sword at my side and I replied, "To cut Ansem's head off-I wish. But it's basically what he taught me to do."

"You kill people?" Riku gasped.

"No…" I groaned, "Okay so I killed my mom, but that's another story."

Riku had a gleaming look in his eyes as he said, "You'll have to tell us that story once we go find Sora and Kairi."

"Oh, they're playing volleyball with Tidus and Wakka." I explained to Riku. Riku nodded, still grasping my hand, he yanked me along to where Kairi and Sora was. He called out to them cheerfully. Sora and Kairi turned to look at us. I'm certain they didn't know who I was, and that made me want to laugh as they came up to us.

Kairi was the one who spoke first, "Are you alright Riku? Do you need to go see a physiatrist?"

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath. Yeah, I had kind of obtained cussing while at Ansem's too…

"This is the happiest we've seen you in a whole year. Usually you're found sulking." Sora pointed out, then he glanced at me, "And who's this? You're new girlfriend. She looks-"

Okay, now this was getting on my nerves. I didn't like people getting on my nerves. I glared at Sora and didn't let him finish his sentence as I slapped him across the face, growling, "You no good for nothing-!"

Riku laughed at Sora as he looked at me with confusion. "Hey what did I do?" he demanded of me. "Wait a minute, you are his new girlfriend right?"

Alright, I was having fun and I decided to keep hitting Sora as long as he kept saying 'new' girlfriend. I had been Riku's girlfriend for the past year and a week! Riku seemed to realize I was having my own fun as I slapped Sora again, grinning as I tried to suppress my laughter. I knew I really wasn't hurting him, I wouldn't do that.

"Okay! Okay! So are you his sister or some-" Riku and I both didn't let Sora finish this sentence as we both slapped him, okay so Riku punched him.

I glowered at Sora and growled, "How dare you call me his sister!"

"Then who are you?" Sora demanded. I noticed Kairi had realized who I was by now and was laughing like an idiot as Sora became even more baffled. We all were just going to let it dawn on him. "Wait a minute! It's dawning on me!" I could see it in Sora's eyes, he was going to say something that would make me really, really mad. "I figured it out, your Riku's grandmother dressed up as a model!"

I glanced at Riku and mouthed what I was going to do. He nodded and I grinned as I raised my hand and Sora flinched, preparing to be struck again, but instead, a swirling darkness surrounded Sora before he vanished. Kairi looked at the spot where Sora had been and then at me, "What's you do with him?"

We heard a loud, "Get me down from here!" from above us. I looked up, grinning, and replied to Sora, "Well that's what you get for not remembering me. One year isn't long for…you ya know." My voice had faltered as I said it hadn't been long, but it had been the longest year of my life, and the hardest and darkest.

Sora's face went blank and then to showed surprise as he dangled in the tree. "Oh, you're Amy! Hey!"

"What a welcoming 'hello' " I said teasingly as the branch broke and he crashed into the sand below. He stood up and brushed himself off before giving me a hug. "Long time no see?" Sora asked as he stepped back. I noticed Riku glaring at him and laughed in my mind.

"Longer tan you'd expect." I told him, removing the leather jacket and tossing it aside. "I'm not keeping that anymore. As a matter of fact…" I drew my sword and slashed the jacket until it was nothing but shreds of leather. "Now you can keep it!" I glared at the jacket before sheathing my sword and turning back to my friends as though nothing had happened, "So, what do you guys feel like doing?"

"Well, we could go do something, but first, you have to tell us why you killed your mother and how you did it." Riku said.

I nodded, and walked over to a place where I could it down with the others trailing behind me. When I sat down, Riku sat down beside m and I began to tell them about how I had killed my mother. "Well, Ansem had called me to him after a few hours after he had finished teaching me sword fighting. I was confused and walked through the metal rooms and towards his study. I entered it and sat down, like I had done every time I was called there. Well he told me he had something special for me to do. I asked him what it was…"

"_You remember how I told you I hated you and your mother, Amy?" Ansem asked me. I nodded slowly from where I sat as I glared at him. "Well, I want you to go kill your mother. All she has done is get in my way."_

_I looked at Ansem, and even though I felt no anger towards the request, I refused, "No, I won't do it, I'm not a heartless murderer like you."_

_Ansem gave me no angry look or anything, but a calm straight face as he replied coldly, "But don't you remember what she did to you? Don't you remember how she hurt Riku before forcing you away from him? Don't you remember she didn't even let you say good-bye, don't you remember?" Ansem's voice was taunting._

_I felt anger rise within me and I glared at Ansem, "Shut up…"_

"_Then go kill her."_

_I glared at him before standing up and walking out of the room and headed towards my mother's room._

I looked at Sora and Kairi and could tell they wanted to hear the rest. I looked at Riku and saw that he was looking at me, his expression unreadable and his eyes were blank. I blinked and gave him a slight smile as I continued. "As I was going to my mom's room, if you have to know this, I was still very mad at her, but I had felt no less anger towards her than I did Ansem. I can't explain what I did when I killed my mother, because I really don't know what I did myself." I told them. Sora and Kairi looked crestfallen and I sighed, "But I can show you."

They blinked, I didn't want to look at Riku, I didn't know if he'd reject the idea or not, but they wanted it. I nodded and stood up. I stepped back from them and drew my sword. I held it out in front of me, feeling the dark energy seep into the blade. I knew what was going to happen as I swung the sword. Just like last time, a black scar was left where the blade had past through the air, and before I was done swinging, it blast off into the ocean. It struck the water and crated giant waves. I sheathed my sword and sat back down, feeling very unsettled.

Sora and Kairi were staring at the ocean in amazement as the tides grew calm again, then they turned to me. I looked at Riku and found that he was looking away from me and at the ocean. Even though his head was turned, I sensed the unease spilling off of him. I knew what he felt like. I didn't resent him for the fact that he didn't like my dark powers because I didn't like them myself. I wanted to go back to being just Amy, but that would never happen in a million years.

I didn't want to dwell on it so I asked them what we should do next. I had to wait a moment before Riku said really quietly, "Follow me." I blinked, realizing that he was just talking to me and no one else and nodded, standing up with Riku. Kairi and Sora stayed behind as Riku led me to a place that I hadn't been in for one year and believed I would never return to it.

Riku took me through the bushes and we came upon the sandy beach that had a small clearing fit for two people. The ocean waves lapped the shore calmly and I found that, from what it seemed, no one had been here for days, weeks even. "What do you-" Riku cut me off as he said, "Amy, I have to know something very important.." Riku said, his voice calm, but the unease was clear, "When did you let the darkness into your heart?"

I blinked looked at him, I didn't answer for a moment and then replied, "The first day I was there, it the worst day of my life…"

"Why was it?" Riku pressed as if he wanted me to spit something out, but I didn't know what.

"Well, at the time, I was afraid, very afraid. The darkness scared me the most and as I entered Ansem's steel death trap, I found everything was made of metal, and that shadows on the walls made it feel as if I were in a dungeon. I hated it and it scared me. Well my mom made me go see Ansem first thing. This was what really got me."

"Why?"

"Because when I went to see Ansem that first day, he was in his study, and I don't think he has ever come out, come to think of it. Anyway, he told me to sit down and I did. Then he began asking me questions that made me fearful."

"What kind of questions? And what were you fearful of?" Riku asked.

I longed to know what he was aiming for, but I continued without question non the less, trusting Riku, "He asked me why I loved you after what you had done to him. I gave him an answer. Then he asked me if I was sure you actually loved me. I told him I knew you did. He slapped me across the face, and it hurt. He hit me twice that day. I ran from him and found my way outside. I was sad, Riku, I missed you, and above all, I was hurt. Ansem had yelled in my face that he hated me, he wanted nothing to do with, and I was a cast away. Then I sat on the beach and then I found myself dreaming with darkness surrounding me, but I hadn't tried to fight it." I finished.

Riku nodded and stepped up to me and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "I'm sorry, Amy, I never meant to leave you like that, to become what you are, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I told him quietly. "It's my father's Riku."

Riku nodded slowly before releasing me and asking, "Do you want to be rid of the darkness Amy? DO you want it to go away and be your old self?" he asked suddenly.

I was stunned by the question, but nodded. " I want to be the old Amy, not the dark Amy."

Riku smiled and replied quietly, putting his face close to mine, "You know how you fix that?"

"No," I told him.

"You find your light." Riku responded and placed his lips on mine and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I grabbed his neck and placed a hand on his head as we deepened the kiss together. I had missed him so much and here he was with me again. I loved the feel of his lips. I loved the feel of him close to me. We stood there in the sunlight, kissing one another and slowly, I began to feel every inch of sadness in my body fade and my fears melt away. Before I lost the feeling, Riku removed his lips and stared into my eyes, "Are you any better?"

I grinned at him and said, "Maybe just a little more."

Riku had a grin plastered on his face as he leaned into me again. I stood there in the sand, kissing Riku passionately, my longing was being slowly fulfilled, but I knew that it wouldn't last because I would want more. I could sense that Riku had longed for me too and that made it all the more meaningful. We both knew that we wanted to go so much further, but we were both too young.

An hour after those events, we were with Kairi and Sora again and we were going to go to town and look for some things for me. I hadn't brought anything at all, and so I would have to get things from off the island. I had long since noticed at Kairi seemed much closer to Sora than when I had last seen them a year ago. I wanted to ask Riku if they were going out with one another on dates, but I didn't get the chance. We had reached a clothes store and Riku and Sora both refused to enter. Kairi and I couldn't help but laugh at their immaturity, but we didn't make them come as we entered the store.

"Hey Kairi, do you and Sora go out?" I asked her once we were looking for some clothes.

Kairi looked at me and grinned and I knew I had guessed right. "Yeah, we just started going out four months ago."

I looked up at a shirt I was looking at and questioned, "Why so long?"

"Well, we wanted to wait until you got back. Both of us could see how much it had affected Riku and so we thought of it unfair and so we waited and waited until finally, Sora asked me. I couldn't say no to him. I mean, we could all tell you and Riku went out with each other, but we never realized how much he liked you until he began acting like he was." Kairi explained.

"You didn't have to wait for me to come back, you know." I told her.

"But you should have seen Riku, Amy. I'd never seen him like that, but I don't think he's ever been in love with anyone." Kairi told me as she held up a white shirt. The sleeves were short and would stop at my elbows, "How about this?"

I looked at it and nodded, "Yeah, here let me see it." I took a quick look at it and held onto, "It'll work."

We shopped for about twenty more minutes and had already had a few clothes picked out, they would last me for now. Kairi and I paid for them and we went outside to go find the boys. We couldn't find them for a few minutes. In that time, I was walking down the street when Kairi said, "We can split up, the idiots didn't tell us where we were going. I'll go off towards the ice cream parlor."

I nodded and told her where I was going, which was off to where all the boys and what not hung out who were obsessed with video games. As I walked down the streets and Kairi vanished from sight, I came upon the arcades and things like that. I didn't spot Riku's silver hair or Sora's spiky brown hair thought the crowd so I continued walking. As I walked, a man walking behind me caught my attention. I had noticed he had been following me and shrugged it off until I came out of the crowd and was heading towards the beach. I had noticed the man had gotten closer and closer to me. I didn't know him and I knew it wasn't Riku or Sora.

I glared ahead of me, trying to remain calm and not turn around and punch the guy in the face. He was that close to me. He came up beside me and I heard him say, "Hey babe, you wanna go hang out?"

And flared through my whole body as I turned to the man and glared at him. I noticed he was wearing all black like me and he wore sunglasses. I also noticed that he looked about thirty. When I spoke, I found my voice surprisingly cold as I whispered, "You know who Ansem is?"

The man gave me a kind of weird look before nodding. "You do? Then you must have realized that with me being his daughter, I can be just as cruel as him, or even crueler. And let this be a lesson to you," I raised my fist and punched him in the face. I knew instantly I had broken his nose and sunglasses. I had probably knocked a few teeth out, but I didn't look as I continued down the street.

I felt a chill rush through me. Never had I acted like I just had and never had I threatened someone like that. Nor had I punched anyone that hard. Why I had hit him like that, I didn't know, I just hoped no one had saw. I knew from experience what could happen if he had pals nearby. I had been there. Yes, had punched a guy when I was fifteen. He just happened to have had friends nearby that had ganged up on me and I had been beat. They didn't seem to care that I was a girl of fifteen and not all that strong at the time.

My fears were brought to reality as I heard fast approaching footsteps behind me, a lot of them. I didn't speed up, instead I acted as if I didn't hear them. I wasn't going to act like that again, I told myself that over and over, but all at once, I found myself surrounded by eight people. Some were around twenty-eight to thirty-five while others were just nineteen to twenty-one. I looked at them coldly and found that there was no escape. "Hey, kid, did I just see you hurt our friend?" one guy asked. He was at least thirty-five and had tattoos on him.

"Yeah, so what is it to you?" I growled at them. "And if you haven't realized it, I'm not a kid, I'm a young lady who can whip your asses any day."

"Is that a challenge?" the big guy asked me.

"Maybe it is." I growled, reaching for my sword but I found that it wasn't there. "Where's my-"

"Now, now, we can't have you cheating on us." One guy had my sword in his hand and he tossed it out of the circle so I couldn't get to it. I was in trouble now because there was no way I was going to use my dark powers against them, even if it was for defense. It was wrong and every time I used them, it made me worse and I didn't like it. I heard them crack their knuckles, and before I could even raise my own hands to fight back, I felt someone punch me in the back of the head. I staggered forward and fell into another guy and he shoved me back and punched me in my stomach, making me kneel over. They beat me down and I yelled, "Damn it! Get off!" I know I broke someone else's nose, but I was more hurt than any of them. I muttered under my breath as I regained my footing, "Where the hell are you Riku, damn it!" I yelled again as someone kicked me in my side.

"You like to play with us, don't you?" it was the very same guy who I had spoken to that had started the fight.

"If I wanted to, I could kill you all now, you know that big guy?" I growled as two of his buddies grabbed me by my arms. I didn't fight.

"Is that so?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but lucky for you, I've had help containing my anger lately. And damn, I thought you guys had a rough life when I first saw you, but apparently, I'm still having rougher." I grinned as I noticed their angered expressions. "Have you ever killed anyone you loved?" I asked the guy as he cracked his knuckles, prepared to hit me.

"No, and I haven't killed anyone, except you, you witch!"

I smirked at him though I was bleeding on my face and my whole body hurt, I replied, "I have. I killed my mother because he told me too."

The guy raised his fist and asked, "Who's he? Your boyfriend?"

I didn't answer this time. They had triggered my deepest anger and before I knew what I was doing, I sent shock waves of dark energy through the two that were holding me and they died instantly, falling to the ground. "Don't you ever say that again about my boyfriend you damn jackass!" I snarled, ready to kill him too as his remaining buddies backed off.

Just as I was about to kill him, I heard a loud voice shout my name, "Amy!"


	5. Part 5

Part 5

I turned just in time to be hit in the face by the man. I didn't even get to see who had called out to me as I blacked out. When I awoke, I ached awfully and didn't want to awaken from a dreamless sleep without pain. I blinked as the light entered my eyes. I could feel soft, warm covers on me and I saw the ceiling of a house. I realized that whoever had found me, had put me in a bed. I blinked and groaned as I forced myself to sit up. I blinked and looked around the room. No one was in there. I lifted my fingers to my face and found that it wasn't even bruised from where the man had punched me.

I soon came to realize nothing really hurt, I was just stiff and tired. I got out of the bed and as I stood up, I walked towards the door, and opened it. The house was silent as I walked through it, the stiffness vanishing after a few moments of walking about. I blinked and looked down to where my sword was supposed to be to be sure it was still there. It wasn't. It dawned on me that it must either still be out in the street, or in the bedroom I was just in. I figured it was in the bedroom because the sheath was gone too.

I found the front door and opened it and stepped out into the sunlight. I was still tired and I felt rather sick all of a sudden, as if dizzy. I held onto the door frame for a moment until I was sure the nausea feeling had passed and continued to walk about when I realized that this was Riku's house. I smiled in spite of him not being here and walked off to the beach. I wondered where Riku had gone off to if he had saved me from that man who had knocked me out. There was no telling knowing Riku. It was a wonder of how he found me, but I'm certain he must have smelled the darkness coming off of me as I killed those too. He had an odd habit of being able to do that.

After a few minutes, I reached the beach and sure enough I saw Riku, Sora, and Kairi sitting there talking about something. I was at too far of distance to hear them clearly, but I could tell Riku looked furious and he was glaring at Sora. Sora looked up as mad. Kairi, poor Kairi was off to the side with a stressed out look on her face. I neared closer to them, careful to be silent as I listened in on their conversation. I knew it was the wrong thing to do, but something told me that if they knew I was there, they'd drop it and I'd never find out.

"Sora, if you don't shut the hell up I'll have to-to-" Riku growled, but he was unable to complete his sentence his anger was so great. I could tell that something was terribly wrong for Riku to be this mad.

"You'll what? Punch me? Riku, you saw her! She killed those two men without laying a finger on them!" Sora argued.

I drew back with shock, realizing that they were talking about _me._ I felt my blood boil as Sora continued on, "She's dangerous Riku, good grief, even Ansem wasn't that powerful!"

I felt myself go numb at the mention of my father. I could barley hear Riku's reply as he growled, "How would you know Sora? How? You don't even know what it feels like trying to fight him off from killing your friends do you?"

Sora had no reply to that, and as he was about to open his mouth again, Riku shoved him, snarling, "You can't go around saying things like that Sora. You never turn someone's family against them, try to use their past against them. If you'd gone what she'd gone through Sora, I'm sure you would have done the same thing." Riku's words touched me as he defended me even though I had done wrong. Sora was drawing away from Riku, but I heard him reply sourly, "I wouldn't have killed anyone, and how do you know what she went through Riku?"

I could sense Riku's anger ebb and dull down a bit and I knew why. He had to keep himself calm, calm and not-about-to-kill-my-best-friend type of mood was what he needed to be in. But it didn't help me as I tried to remain calm. My blood was boiling as I longed to go up to Sora and punch him, but instead I sat down and listened, trying to force myself to sit still.

Riku took a step back and looked at Sora with an expressionless face as he replied mockingly, "You just don't get it do you Sora?"

I knew Sora would say something back, but at that instant, Kairi finally stood between them, unable to contain it any longer. "Stop!" she yelled at them. I blinked, when Kairi was finished, I'd go reveal myself. "You guys, I know Riku, Sora doesn't understand half of this, and Sora, lay off Riku, okay? I can tell he's rather stressed and he's been through a lot in the past year, okay? He's dealt with too much only to find this happen. None of us knew that Ansem was her father until Riku finally told us just a few weeks ago, you can't pin anything on him, go that?"

It seemed to me as if Kairi was boring into Sora more than she was Riku because she liked Sora and I guessed she wanted to put him straight. I figured she was done and so I stood up, trying to act calm as I made my way to them. When I got about ten feet in front of them, Riku spun around and came up to me. I could see the anger in his eyes, but there was a great defense there as he grabbed me hand and whispered, "Follow me, I have to tell you something."

I blinked and nodded, looking back at Kairi and Sora. My eyes met Kairi's and I saw that they were full of concern and helplessness, but when my eyes met Sora's, I saw rage. It was the same rage I saw in everyone's eyes when they found out who I was. I looked away from him and turned to follow Riku. I had no idea where we were going as he led me through thickets and trees.

When we finally stopped, we were in a very small clearing fit for comfort of one person. There was a single, two-foot high flat stone in the middle of the small clearing. Riku went to sit on it and I sat beside him. He looked me in the eye as he said, his voice expressionless, "Amy, I don't want any interruptions as I tell you this, okay?" His voice was stern.

I nodded and wait for him to tell me what he wanted.

"I know that you just got back today, Amy, and it's been rough. I know that you love me, and don't get me wrong, I love you too Amy. I'm afraid, though, I'm leaving Destiny Islands for awhile," Riku tried to make this sound calm, but his voice was etched with the force it took for him to finish the last of the sentence, "and I'm going alone."

I blinked as his words sunk in and I longed to beg him not to go, though I didn't even know why he was leaving yet. Riku took my hands and finished what he was saying, "I don't know how long I'll be gone, it may be years, Amy, but there's a reason why you can't come. Believe me, I want you too. But you can remember this, I'll love you no matter the distance, Amy."

I tried to hold back the tears as my whole mind screamed against letting Riku leave to someplace I didn't know where. I knew he wasn't going to tell me and that made it worse. My life had been miserable before I had met Riku and now he was leaving. I looked down at the ground as the tears fell and I asked quietly, "Can you tell me why you're leaving?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, but even I haven't figured that out yet. There's just something telling me it's time…time to go." Riku said. "If I had known Amy, if I had known that you would come back I would never…" Riku's voice faded.

"I promised I would Riku." I looked up at him with a weak smile and felt him wrap a strong arm around me.

"I know you. And Amy, we still have a few more days together. I just wanted to tell you before anything else, I'm going to leave in three days." Riku told me.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him and I held him close to me, feeling tired. I didn't know why, but I was suddenly so tired that I could barley open my eyes. I was just thinking about Riku when I remembered we were out in the woods and my head shot up. "Hey Riku, where am I supposed to stay?" I asked him.

"Anywhere you like," Riku replied, sensing that I was tired and helped me to my feet.

"Okay, you can pick while I just go to sleep…" My voice trailed off as I yawned again. Riku looked over at me and knew I was just tired and wanted to go to sleep. He grinned, realizing I was playing around when I pretended to fall asleep leaning on him. He laughed, "Get off!"

I stood up straight and smiled at him and he told me I could either go to Kairi's, Sora's, or his house, he didn't even try to bring up the old place I had stayed at when I had lived here for a week. "Well let's see, Kairi talks too much, Sora chatters too much about rubbish, I'd never get to sleep at their house because all we'd do is talk, talk, talk. Well I guess that leaves the sand."

"Okay," Riku replied, playing along and we both laughed. I think Riku had momentarily forgotten about the argument. Then a thought flashed through my mind. I wondered what had happened to those two guys that everyone seemed to think I had killed. All I had done was put them in a coma for a full week, where's the harm in that? As I was thinking about that, I suddenly found myself in Riku's room. He told me I could have his bed for the night and then told me that Kairi had put my stuff that we had bought in the corner. "I think she guessed you'd pick here." Riku told me as he walked out of the room shutting the door as I changed out of the black clothes that my father had given me.

I changed into some nightclothes and fell asleep on Riku's bed without a second thought about anything. When I awoke, I realized what a deep sleep I had been in because it was twelve o'clock midnight. I blinked and looked around me, still feeling rather tired. I had never had such a good sleep in years. But of course, who could sleep between cats screeching at each other, people always yelling, and then come just a night ago, living with thing about getting up at two am when going to bed at nine.

I wondered why I had woken up if I had been as tired as I was until I heard a door shut. Oh, so someone was coming in. I closed my eyes through the darkness and sensed that it was Riku who had come in. Where the heck ha he been? I sat up as his bedroom door opened as he poked his head. He saw me awake and asked, "You wake up already?"

"Yeah, why are you coming in so late?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, no reason, just taking care of something." Riku told me as he opened the door and went to his closet. He opened the door and rummaged through it, and pulled out a spare blanket and pillow.

"Now where are you going?" I asked him, seeing his dark form through the darkness.

"To the couch, why?" Riku asked, peering at me.

I sighed and growled, "Get over here! You don't have to sleep on a stiff couch!"

"How do you know my couch is stiff?" Riku asked as he put the blanket and pillow back and went over to the bed.

"Because all couches are stiff, duh!" I told him, making myself laugh at my tone. I could here Riku laughing too as he laid down beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I feel old!" he groaned, his voice full of laughter.

"Someone's talkative tonight!" I grunted. "And why, oh why do you feel old?"

"Because I feel like you're my wife and I feel like sixty-seven and that you're ninety-" I slapped him and Riku went, "Ow! Hey that hurt!" Before I slapped him again. "Oh hush and go to sleep!" I told him.

"Okay…" Riku said. I could tell by his tone he was trying to sound crestfallen. Finally after a moment of hearing him mumble about who knows what, I turned in his arms to face him and kissed him, but it wasn't long. "There, now you can go to sleep." I told him.

"Yeah but-" I cut him off with my hand and said, "Riku, just go to sleep, if you've heard the phrase then follow it and count sheep if you can't sleep!"

"Okay, one…two…three…four…five-" This time I shoved a pillow in his face and hissed playfully, "Not aloud you idiot!"

Riku moved the pillow and sighed, "Okay, fine, you win. But I get my prize."

"And what is-" I cut off as Riku's lips met mine. So this was what he was wanting, I could live with it! He kissed me, his hands wrapped tightly around my waist so I couldn't get away, but I didn't want to. My hands found themselves around his neck as I pulled him into me. I found my fingers playing with his silky silver hair in the darkness as he rolled on top of me. I felt him bite my lower lip as he kissed me. This was the best kiss he had given me so far as I was concerned.

His lips slowly moved away from mine as he moved to my neck, nuzzling it and kissing it. I sighed with pleasure as he kissed my lower jaw and trailing his lips down to my collarbone. I felt pleasure seeping through my whole being as he continued. Riku finally got off of me as sleep got to him. I hadn't wanted him to stop but he did. One of his arms was still around my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

Soon I found myself drifting off into sleep as I was unable to contain it. When I awoke the next morning, it was peaceful. I was surprised to see that I had actually slept late for once, it was 9: 18. I looked beside me, feeling Riku shift. I blinked and got out of bed, careful not to wake him. Then I went over to my things and grabbed some clothes for today. I went to the bathroom and changed there. I had taken my sword with me and I hooked it to my side. Then I looked for something to brush my hair with and came across Riku's brush. I brushed my hair out and stepped out of the bathroom.

I was wearing some blue jean shorts with a white shirt that didn't have anything sleeves on it, it had straps instead. I was simple that day. I did put my sword on my side though. It felt odd not having it there when I had worn it for so long. As I exited the bathroom, I wondered if Riku was still asleep. I decided to go look, but when I reached the door, I found it locked. Nope, he was awake. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch as I waited in silence for him. I came to realize Riku lived alone as I looked around. He hadn't moved out of his parents' house when I had first met him. How lonely he must have felt when he had moved out.

Riku walked in after a few moments. I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a pair of army colored shorts and had one a army green shirt. "Planning on joining the navy?" I asked him jokingly.

"I guess so." Riku replied as he came up to me.

"Then you need to dye your hair first, it clashes with the color you're wearing." I told him, laughing.

I heard Riku muttered something about how girls would always point things out about clothes and made me laughter a little longer. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and asked, "Have a nice sleep, Couch Boy?"

Riku turned to look at me with a strange look, "Oh ha, ha, ha, that was really lame, but yeah I did. You?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it was lame, but I meant for it to be." I totally skipped over his question about me having a good night sleep. It was so fun to annoy Riku!

"Okay, well did you have a good night's sleep?" he asked me, noticing that I hadn't answered.

I didn't have anything to change the topic with now and so I nodded again, "Yeah, it was the best sleep I've had in a whole year. I would have preferred the couch though." I think Riku heard the teasing note in my voice because he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Is that so?" he asked me as he pulled me into him. "Well then, I guess you can sleep on the porch tonight."

I looked at him from where he held me saying, "Hey! I was only joking! I'm not sleeping on a porch where it's cold!"

I felt Riku shake from where he was silently laughing at me. I glared up at him as he looked down at me. He was grinning as he lowered his head and whispered, "You want to just hang out with me today, or do you want to see the others too?"

I think he knew my answer, or at least caught it as I pulled away from him and then turned to him on the couch, lacing my arms around his shoulder as he pushed him back onto the couch with my weight. My lips found his and kissed me. I knew I wanted to take it further, but we were too young for that, weren't we? He moved his arms from his sides and wrapped them around my waist, but didn't do anything more as I lay on top of him. Our lips seemed to move with one another as we made out for the second time.

There was a loud knock on the door. Riku sighed as I got off of him and he stood up and pretended nothing had happened as he opened the door. Sora was standing there looking at Riku expectantly. "Are you forgetting something?" Sora asked impatiently.

"What?" Riku asked blankly. I got up off the couch and walked over to Sora and Riku.

"You're supposed to hang out with me and Kairi today!"

Riku looked at me and then back at Sora. He wasn't sure what to do. I could tell he wanted to spend the day with me but he still wanted time with his others friends too. "I…umm…well Sora-"

I cut him off out of the kindness in my heart. "-were just about to go to the arcade and were wondering if you wanted to come."

Sora looked surprised and replied, chuckling, "You read my mind Amy."


	6. Part 6

I changed point of views, but its only for the next few chappies. Please review, I love reviews!

* * *

Part 6

Riku looked at Amy with surprise but nodded, hoping the shock didn't show too much. "Where's Kairi?" he suddenly asked, looking around for the red-headed girl.

"Already there." Sora responded, a cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh…" was Riku's only response.

When they reached the arcade, Amy didn't see Kairi at first. She looked around as Riku went towards a game. He grabbed Amy's arm, yanking her along with him as he sat down in a seat. "Try and race me." he explained.

Amy blinked, sitting down in the seat next to Riku. "Race? But I've never played one of these games before!"

Riku gave her a sly grin before responding, "Didn't they have these in Hollow Bastion? Or Traverse Town?"

Amy glared at him, "How should I know?"

"Because I'm sure-" Riku cut off as a man with a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath came over. He wore black pants with two belts crisscrossing over them and had brown hair and cold brown eyes. He wore a chain around his neck and didn't look very friendly at the first glance.

"Which one of you came from Hollow Bastion or Traverse Town?" he demanded.

Riku shot him an angered look and replied, "That's none of your business!"

"It is my business if I lived in both places!" the man replied coolly.

Amy was looking at him with slight confusion, "I know you from somewhere…"

She blinked, her mind racing. Pictures came to her. She saw the man beating away Heartless that were attacking the town. She once again heard her father's laughter ring through her mind as he tried to take over Hollow Bastion. Then her memory was cut short and blurred by darkness. The rest were things she had wanted to forget.

"You remind me of him. The man who destroyed my home, Ansem." he stated, peering at her.

Amy stiffened as she was flung from her memories. "Squall Leonhart, is that not your name? I saw you that day, fighting the Heartless that-that insane evil little-"

"Amy! Calm down," Riku said suddenly. "Everyone hates the guy and he hates them in turn but that doesn't mean we need to start saying really, _really_ bad words about him!"

Amy sighed and seemed to sink into depression as she replied, "You mean everyone but me."

Riku had suddenly forgotten the man whose name was Squall as he flung his arm around Amy's shoulders. "Forget about that. It doesn't matter anymore, you're not there, you're here."

Amy seemed to fall deeper into depression, "Yeah but I killed someone in cold-blood just like him…"

"I-" Leon began but realized he was being ignored and shut his mouth.

"No, Amy, he forced you to do that. He made you angry with her and him."

They refused to say 'Ansem' at the time because at that moment, it seemed like it was a swear word.

"Hey Riku! Amy!" Sora yelled over the noise. He obviously hadn't heard a word spoken as he came over to them, holding Kairi by the waist. "Oh hey Leon!" Sora said as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Umm…Sora…what are they talking about?" Leon asked.

"Wait a second…Leon? Why are you here?"

"To find you…"

"It's none of your business as to what we're talking about Leon!" Riku snapped, pulling Amy closer.

Amy was leaning against Riku, her eyes downcast and distant. Riku felt rather unsure about what he should do or say, he just wasn't used to a girl being upset like this. He understood Amy's troubles and he knew how to act when she cried, but now was different. It was as if all emotion had left her, it scared Riku.

"Yeah Leon, you really shouldn't be so curious." Kairi said. Riku guessed that Kairi had a clue as to what they were talking about.

"Yeah but they were talking about Ansem! I have a right to know because of what he did!" Leon argued.

Everyone flinched as Amy tore away from Riku, her eyes burning with fire as she yelled at Leon, "Just shut up Leon! Shut up! You don't know what you're saying! You never will so butt out!" Amy spun around and left, running outside. A few people who had been listening gave her pitiful glances and then turned to glare at Leon. Obviously they didn't know what the conversation was about but no one liked upset girls.

The four of them watched her go. Riku seemed to be stunned for a second before turning to Leon, his white hair flowing in front of his face, shadowing it. His eyes were cold and his face showed anger. The shadows on his face made him look even more dangerous as he spoke in a heartless, cold tone, "You're lucky you're not bleeding all over that floor and twitching in your own blood!" With that he ran after Amy.

Leon stood there, obviously shaken at Riku's words, "W-Was he being sarcastic?"

"No Leon, you should consider yourself very lucky you aren't dead." Sora said.

"Ohhh! This is so bad!" Kairi suddenly fretted.

"Why?" both boys asked.

"Because Riku's leaving without Amy and he's the only one who truly understands her. With him gone the mere mention of Ansem will get her worked up and I'm afraid with what she might do…" Kairi responded, staring worriedly at the spot where Amy and Riku had vanished.

"What are you talking about? I'm afraid I don't understand." Leon asked, confusion showing in his voice.

Kairi and Sora glanced at each other before they began to explain everything to Leon in quiet voices.

Riku didn't know where Amy had gone but that didn't stop him. She was very upset and it was all Leon's fault. He never should have mentioned Ansem! Riku ran through the streets, searching for her. He didn't see her blonde hair anywhere. "Amy? Amy!" he yelled through the crowd but he didn't get a reply and so he continued on.

Amy found herself standing in front of her old house. She hadn't been crying but now that she saw the shattered windows and the broken and crack door did she drop to her knees. She saw the blood on the shards of glass and wood. She had no idea who had been bleeding but she buried her head into her hands and let the tears fall. Sobs raked her body as her mind wandered to the day she had murdered her mother. She saw the blood pooling where her mother had been. She heard Ansem's cruel laughter and it seemed as if he were mocking her.

As she cried, she became aware of a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head to see him standing there, his amber eyes looking at her with pity and anger.

"Father…"

Leon stared at Kairi and Sora with utter shock. "Y-You mean that Amy is Ansem's daughter?"

Sora and Kairi nodded, "Yeah, but you have to swear that you will tell no one."

Leon nodded, "I swear, but was she the one who was going to kill me? Or Riku?"

Sora smiled weakly, "Hard to say. I'm sure Amy would have loved to-"

"Don't even say it Sora!" Kairi snapped, "I would say Riku."

Leon nodded, "Okay, but if she's his daughter and you guys hate Ansem, then why do you hang around her?"

Kairi sighed, shaking her head, "You haven't realized it yet? That's just sad Leon, didn't you see Riku's reaction to you?"

Leon stared at her blankly.

"Hello? Riku is in love with Amy!"

"Who would have thought you were so blind?"

"He feel in love with her within just a few hours?"

Sora and Kairi slapped themselves in the head feeling as if Leon just wasn't thinking very well today.

"Why did you leave me Amy?" Ansem asked her coolly.

Amy stood up, not removing Ansem's hand as she replied weakly, "Because you made me kill mother and made me leave Riku But he still loves me like I said he would."

Ansem raised an eyebrow, "Is that what he told you?"

"Well I…"

"Amy, I hate to tell you this, but Riku's in love with another girl. That's why he returned so late last night."

"You lie!"

"Fine, see for yourself." Ansem's voice was cool as he waved one of his hands and there was a simmer in the air before a small image appeared. Riku was chatting with a girl with black hair and blue eyes. He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek and stood up from where he sat and waved, saying something Amy couldn't hear. Just as he was about to turn around, the girl grabbed his hand and he turned at her touch. She yanked him into her.

Amy couldn't watch anymore as she broke into heartbroken sobs.

"You see? Return to me Amy and you will find someone who truly loves you." Ansem's voice held sorrow for his daughter as she hugged him without realizing it.

Amy continued to cry but she nodded, "I-I…have nothing left here anymore…I'll go with you…Father."

Riku ran up the hill towards Amy's old house, wondering if she was there. He could sense an evil presence as he drew closer to it. When he came up to the house, he found Amy hanging on Ansem, crying her heart out. Riku blinked in shock and gasped, "Amy!"

Amy looked up and Riku saw her eyes flash through tears as she shouted, "Go away you liar!" There was a purple ripple in the atmosphere around Riku before it slammed into him, shoving him off his feet and slinging him a few feet away, causing pain to course through his whole body.

He grunted as he pulled himself to his feet, shaking from being thrown off his feet like he had. He found himself staring into Ansem's cold eyes. He couldn't break the contact even when Amy vanished into darkness. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he was spellbound by an evil force as Ansem came towards Riku, laughing, but not blinking. "You poor boy. You just lost your girlfriend. I told her you were cheating on her. What an idiot she is to believe that! Ha, besides, I wouldn't let you have my daughter if my life depended on it Riku." Ansem looked away, blinking at last.

Riku suddenly felt himself breath and gasp as he tried to gain oxygen as he stumbled from being able to walk. He then looked up at Ansem glaring, "Why did you do this? Why do you hate me and her so much?"

Ansem shot Riku a glance before replying, "I do not hate my daughter like I used to. You on the other hand disobeyed me and would not let me kill your friends like I wanted to."

"That's not an excuse!" Riku growled, standing fully up as he summoned his Way to Dawn in his hand.

"It is for me." Ansem said before vanishing.

Riku stood there, feeling weak and shaky. He had lost Amy again and this time her mind was full of lies. Riku sank to the ground, dropping his weapon. He didn't know how Ansem had pulled it off, but now Amy believed he was cheating on her. It wasn't true at all. He loved her. Riku sighed, what was he supposed to do? He didn't know where Amy was so he couldn't go looking for her and he didn't have time. He had to leave tomorrow to go visit some very distant relatives and he was supposed to be staying there for a long time because it would be the last time they met according to his mom.

As he sat in the sand, he looked at the spot where Amy had been standing. She had looked at him so coldly. Riku didn't like the look she had given him, it was heartbroken and full of hate. He stood up, his head hanging, he walked away knowing that this time, Amy would not come back.

He trudged down the hill and towards his little island. He paid no heed to anyone, even as he had his Way to Dawn in his right hand. Ansem would pay for this. He would pay dearly. Riku would kill Ansem for good, or die trying. That was what he would do, even if Amy did not want it. Riku jumped up onto the tree, sitting in silence.

"Riku? Where's Amy?" Sora's voice drifted from the bridge. Riku didn't look up, he didn't move, he just sat there, holding the Way to Dawn over the tree and letting it hang there. He could hear Sora and the others coming up behind him. He paid no attention. "She's alright isn't she?" Sora asked him, coming up beside him. Riku could see Sora, Kairi, and Leon standing there in his side vision, but he did not respond or look up.

"Riku, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Leon said, his voice holding the truth.

Riku felt fire burning in him as he slowly lifted his head. His eyes were dark and shadowed. He looked very mad and…dark. Riku stood up, glaring at Leon, speaking in a low, furious tone, "I lost her because of you Leon. If you hadn't made her run off she would still be here! Now that damn jerk took her! I'll kill you for this!" Riku snarled, gripping his Way to Dawn.

Sora and Kairi exchanged glances before shouting, "Riku!" They quickly grabbed his arms to stop him from hitting Leon. Riku struggled against them while Leon held his gunblade so that he could defend himself if Riku were to get loose. "Stop it Riku! He couldn't have none, it isn't his fault! He didn't know anything!" Sora shouted.

Riku struggles seemed to weaken as he sunk to the ground, staring at it. All at once he saw Amy's tear stained face as she ordered him away. He heard Ansem laughing at him, mocking him. After hey were sure Riku had calmed down, Kairi released him and asked, "What happened?"

Riku raised his head, "Ansem came and tricked her. He told her something that would break her heart and then he took her away from me. He told me that he'd never let me be with his daughter and then he vanished…"

* * *

How sad! Poor Riku, evil Ansem!

(This is probably going to turn out VERY long...ah well! I love long fan fics!

**_IMPORTANT:_**

**_Does anyone know who wrote Riku, the Assassin_**

I want her to update but she won't!


	7. Part 7

Part 7

Amy stood in a town. She didn't know where she was at first until she looked closely around her. She was in Hollow Bastion. Amy didn't really care about it at the moment though because she was heartbroken. There was no doubt in her mind that Riku had been cheating on her after what she had seen. Maybe that is why he said he was leaving. He wouldn't tell me why, maybe he's going off with his other girlfriend. She thought angrily as she sighed and looked around her. Hollow Bastion looked different than from when she had last seen it. Everything was calm and peaceful.

She frowned, tears still falling down her face as she went to go sit down on a bench. She didn't know where she was supposed to go or even why Ansem had sent her here. Just as she was wondering where he was, Ansem appeared in front of her. "Amy," he began, his voice calm, "I came back here after you left and now this is where we will be staying. I have to warn you though, do not tell anyone that I am your father, even if they happen to ask you and believe that you are lying, do not tell them."

Amy nodded, looking up at her father. "Where are we staying at?" she asked, wiping away the tears. She didn't want to think about Riku anymore at the moment. He was a traitor that she would push out of her life.

"For now we are staying at a small house until I get my castle rebuilt. Once it is rebuilt, we can go live there." Ansem explained, helping Amy to her feet. He then led her off towards a small house. It was in a corner very close to the castle, but still far enough away that it would take along time to reach. "Also our neighbors, they aren't very friendly, I've met them all. Their names are Merlin, Yuffie, Tifa, and Cloud. Oh and there's a guy named Cid there too."

Amy nodded as she walked into her new home. "Ansem," she suddenly asked, "when did he start cheating on me?"

Ansem blinked and replied, "Only two weeks after you came over with me with your mom. I guess when you saw him, you acted as if nothing happened…I'm sorry Amy. But Riku shouldn't have been trusted in the first place."

Amy nodded and went to go sit down in a nearby chair, her heart aching, but she tried to drive her mind from it. Maybe if she had something to do, then that would drive her mind off of things. "Do you have something you want me to do, or can I go looking around?" she asked Ansem who was now sitting at a desk, writing on something.

He looked up and replied, "You can go do something for now, but then you need to train for a little while. I don't want you out of practice because you never know when it could come in handy." Ansem said.

Amy nodded and walked outside again, she looked like any other person except that there was a sad, heartbroken gleam in her eyes. She walked around the town, memorizing where everything was so she could come back later. Amy came across an ice cream shop and smiled and rushed over to it. She ordered a vanilla cone ice cream and sat down in one of the chairs to eat it.

While she was eating, Amy spotted some people sitting just a table off, speaking quietly. One was a spiky, blonde-haired man who wore all black with a long sleeve covering his left arm. The other was a girl with long dark brown hair and wore a black shirt with a black top that was sleeveless. There was a red ribbon tied on her left arm. Next to the woman sat another girl who wore a ninja outfit and she had black hair that was short and a band was rapped around her forehead. Next to her was another man with a blue wizard hat and a blue cloak on.

Amy found this rather strange because she had never seen anyone like that before. She leaned a little ways away from her table to listen to their conversation. Amy grinned, she knew it was bad, but it was so fun to poke her nose in places it didn't belong. She liked to cause trouble, as long as it wasn't real bad.

"What?" the ninja girl gasped after the wizard said something that Amy couldn't hear. "What do you mean he's living next door?"

"Yuffie, do you think we know why he suddenly moved in next door?" the wizard snapped.

Amy blinked; these were her neighbors! Now she had a real reason to eavesdrop on them. "Okay, drop that, we don't have any answers for it, but what about Leon? Where'd he run off to?" the spiky headed guy asked.

Yuffie looked at him and replied, "Who Squall? He went off to Destiny Island to warn Sora and Riku about Ansem moving in next door, or were you to busy looking for that guy…um…what's his name again, Cloud? Sephiruth? Sephy?"

"It's Sephiroth you idiot and shut the heck up! It's none of your business as to what I was doing!" Cloud snapped. Amy watched as Yuffie drew back at the harshness in Cloud's voice but she did not respond after that.

"When do you think Leon will be back?" the black haired girl asked from where she was sitting next to Cloud.

"He said he's be back as soon as he somehow drug Riku and Sora over here, Tifa." Merlin replied.

Amy sat up straight and continued to eat her ice cream as she saw a girl with a pink dress on, and brown hair came up to the table, passing right by her. "Come on guys, Cid needs your help." she told the group.

Everyone nodded as they stood up. "Aerith, what does Cid need help with?" Cloud asked as they passed by Amy.

Amy ducked away as Cloud glanced at her. She got several other looks from Yuffie, Tifa, and Merlin before they passed by. She waited until they had vanished from the market place before she finished her ice cream and hurried off towards the Bailey. She saw the group vanish into their house and peeked in her own window only to see Ansem writing still. She could only make out two words that were in big, bold letters at the top: Heartless Plan.

Amy blinked before turning from the window and headed off to the Bailey. She wanted to go see the castle.

Riku sighed heavily. Leon had told him that everyone needed him and Sora in Hollow Bastion. He didn't really feel like going, but Leon and Kairi both insisted that he go because being away from the island with something to do might take his mind off things. Kairi, who had not been invited, forcefully wormed her way into the group and was determined to go with them.

Now Riku sat in a Gummi Ship that Leon had borrowed from Cid. Leon was an okay driver, he only occasionally rammed into a Heartless ship. After what seemed like an eternity, they landed in Hollow Bastion, Sora green and about to throw up. Riku climbed out glumly, not wanting to go anywhere.

Leon came up to him and said quietly, "Riku, when we tell you, understand, I couldn't tell you before we arrived. I was going to, but I didn't."

Riku blinked and looked up at Leon, confused, but he did not speak. He didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment.

Amy entered the Bailey just as she heard a loud grinding sound. She spun around, realizing that it had come from the place where she and her father lived along with her neighbors. Just as she was about to go down there to check it out, Ansem appeared behind her and said, "Amy, follow me. I have someone I want you to meet." Ansem explained as he led her off towards the castle.

Amy felt emotionless as Ansem led her along through Hollow Bastion until they reached the castle. Then Amy asked, "What made that noise?" she asked Ansem.

"I didn't stick around to find out, but I want you to meet Zack." As Ansem said this, a man about two inches taller than Amy came walking out of the castle. He had black hair that was spiked up and hung down to his shoulders. His eyes were a cool dark brown, and from a distant they looked black. Despite his cold eyes, he had a smile on his face and it was a warm smile. Zack wore a black leather jacket similar to the one that Amy had worn but had disposed of and had on leather black pants. Amy thought he looked like someone who loved to ride on motorcycles, but she couldn't be sure.

"Hello, Amy." Zack said, his voice smooth and welcoming.

Amy grinned, but she felt young, like twelve around Zack. Zack looked to be about twenty and there was something about him that Amy took an instant liking to. Zack smiled back as Amy said, "Hi,"

"Amy, this is one of my friends. We just recently met and he keeps telling me that he has wanted to meet you ever since I began talking to him." Ansem explained. "I think you two could make a wonderful couple." Ansem added.

Amy blushed slightly at this. She felt warmth seep into her body. Why hadn't she acted like this around Riku? Maybe…maybe Riku had been missing something that this man had…but Amy pushed every thought of Riku out of her mind as Zack spoke, "Would you like to spend the day with me, Amy? So that we may get to know one another better?" Zack asked. "From what your father tells me, you haven't been here in a long time."

Amy smiled again and nodded, "I'd like that."

Ansem spoke up after Amy had finished, "Well I'd best be off to finishing my castle." With that Ansem vanished, leaving Amy and Zack alone. Amy turned to look back at Zack and for the first time, she noticed he had a sword at his side. She paid no attention to it though as she asked, "What do you think we should go do?"

"Well, maybe we could go look around at the new shops they just recently put up." Zack suggested.

Amy nodded, "Okay, I guess we can."

Riku sat down in a chair, waiting for an explanation as to why he was here. As he waited, he saw Leon whisper something in Cloud's ear that made Cloud glare at him before rolling his eyes and he passed it on tot he others. Riku blinked, what were they talking about? He didn't care…Riku sighed and looked out the window. Suddenly Cloud piped up, "Okay, I know you guys are all wondering why you are here."

"No duh," Sora said, sitting beside Kairi.

Riku just lifted his gaze to the others and looked at them with dull eyes as Cloud continued. "Well, for one, we have spotted a few Heartless running around here and,"

Riku looked down at the floor, finding this very uninteresting. "And," Tifa started as Cloud was cut off, "someone's rebuilding the castle,"

"And," Leon said as he cut Tifa off. Riku looked up as Leon paused. As he looked up, he met Leon's fiery eyes, "Don't try anything Riku," Leon warned him. Riku's heart stopped. He thought he knew what was coming, otherwise Leon wouldn't have paused, "Ansem is living next door."

Before Riku could even blink, he found himself on his feet, his eyes furious and his Way to Dawn in his hand. But before he could so much as try to even step towards the door, Cloud shoved him back down in the seat. "We told you not to try anything."

"I'm going to kill him!" Riku snarled, struggling against Cloud's grip.

"Now do you see why I didn't tell you? I didn't want to tell you know, but I think with so many people here, you wouldn't try anything stupid." Leon said, coming up to him.

"Why does he have such a grudge against Ansem in the first place? I mean besides the whole being possessed thing." Tifa asked.

No one could answer as Riku continued to struggle against Cloud, but Cloud stared Riku in the eye and said dangerously, "If you try anything, I'll knock the living daylights out of you right now!" Riku stopped struggling immediately, not wanting Cloud to pull anything.

Then Tifa asked again and Riku gave in. He began to explain everything to everyone from start to finish. He left out some parts of it, but only the parts when they were alone.

Zack led Amy down past her house. She came past Merlin's and saw Riku's head turned from the window. He seemed to be telling everyone something and by the look of his face, he seemed very angry, but at the same time, defeated. Cloud and Leon stood beside him. She noticed Cloud was holding his sword, while keeping a hand on his shoulder and applying pressure as if he were keeping Riku from going anywhere.

"Are you hungry, Amy?" Zack asked.

Amy blinked and turned her head from the window and nodded, then she turned back tot he window. The ice cream had not been much and she hadn't had anything to eat all day. Just as she was about to go down to the market place with Zack, Riku's head turned to look out the window. Their eyes met and Amy could only watch as Riku shoved Cloud away from him and started for the door.

"Come on Amy." Zack said, not seeing what she was looking at.

Amy was about to turn back to Zack again when the door opened. Riku stood there, he seemed to be struggling against someone and within seconds he had freed himself and shouted, "Amy!"

Rage boiled from within Amy as Zack came up beside her. She spat angrily, "What do you want?"

"Who is that?" Zack asked from beside her.

Amy didn't answer him as she waited for a response from Riku. "I-I never cheated on you! Ansem was lying! He told me himself! Amy I wouldn't lie to you!" All at once Riku turned around from where Cloud and Leon where trying to yank him back inside and shouted, "Let me go damn it! I ain't going to go off and kill Ansem yet!"

"You have a way with words, Riku…" Amy muttered as she turned away from him and began walking down the street, Zack following without question.

She didn't turn around as she heard Riku running after her. "Please Amy! I'm not lying! I swear!" Riku's voice held pleading and desperation.

Zack turned around all at once, drawing out his sword, he growled, "Leave Amy alone!" He pointed the tip of the blade at Riku, his cold eyes flashing.

"And who do you think you are?" Riku growled, his Keyblade appearing in his hand. It was, after all, the only weapon he had left.

"Zack, he's not worth it, come on." Amy said coolly.

Riku seemed to freeze. "Amy…do you truly believe the man who made you kill your own mother?" Riku asked her softly.

"I saw you!" Amy snarled, turning around, her eyes flaring. "Ansem showed me an image of you kissing another girl! That's why you got home so late!"

"I…wasn't doing that, I've never kissed another woman in my life, Amy. Ansem lied to you…and the reason why I as gone was because…well I didn't really want to tell you just yet…but I was making arrangements to move to Traverse Town for a bit. I told you that I was supposed to be leaving today, and the reason, was because I felt him Amy. I didn't want to be around you or anyone. I was afraid I would hurt you, but I didn't want to just leave you there." Riku finished weakly, he sounded so heartbroken and desperate for her to believe him but Amy turned her back on him.

"I change my mind, Zack. He, apparently, has always lied to me, do what you want with him." Amy said, "Meanwhile, when you're done, meet me in my house, I'll be back."

Riku was shocked and saddened. He couldn't believe Amy would believe Ansem. But right now he had to focus on this Zack guy first. He gripped his weapon tightly, feeling suddenly alone. He felt useless and helpless. Riku knew that no one would help because this was his fight and no one would interfere. Zack was older and more experienced than him. He suddenly felt unsure but took his battle stance as Zack rushed him. Riku blocked the attack and began to go on the offensive as he tried to hit Zack, but each time Zack leapt nimbly away from Riku's attacks and delivered a blow every time Riku missed.

Zack smirked as he cut Riku across the shoulder and then the side as he kept evading Riku's attacks. "You're pathedic." Zack growled.

Riku stood there, bleeding heavily, he continued to glare at Zack, who had not been scratched, replied, "I don't have to be a good fighter to impress any woman I like!"

Zack smirked again and then sneered, "Oh so you _were_ cheating on Amy!"

Riku eyes widened for a second but then they narrowed as he snarled, "No way!" He rushed Zack again, but before he reached Zack, a voice entered his mind, _"Submit to darkness, Riku."_

Riku stopped and loosened his grip on his sword, his eyes growing wide. He spun around, not seeing his new enemy anywhere_. "Submit…Submit Riku and I might let you have Amy…"_

"Where are you?" Riku growled under his breath.

Zack was looking at him strangely but just shrugged at rushed Riku. Just as he was about to reach Riku, he was met by a barrier. "What the heck?"

"_Submit to darkness, Riku."_

"I wouldn't do that if your life depended on it!" Riku growled.

"_Well we all know that, but what about Amy's life?"_

"You wouldn't dare!"

"_That's what you think!"_

Riku's eyes widened but then they closed and his head drooped. "What choice do I have?"

"Riku! What's going on?" Sora called from the doorway, staring wide-eyed at his friend.

Riku looked up at Sora, his eyes expressionless. But then his face twisted and became a depressed look. He looked at Kairi and Sora and then felt a rush of power surge through him. He closed his eyes again and shouted in his mind, "No! I have friends I still care about! Go the hell away Ansem!"

Riku opened his eyes again and his mind was clear, but the barrier…it was gone leaving him wide open. Zack raised his sword again and rushed Riku. Riku never had time to even raise his sword this time.

* * *

I want more reviews and then you can have more!


	8. Part 8

Srry this one is so short-but i'm very busy-next chappie WILL be longer!

* * *

Part 8

I felt anger rush through me. I knew that Riku was lying to me. He had to be! Or could he have really been telling the truth…I didn't know at the moment. I wasn't sure what should do, I mean, now that I think about it, telling Zack that he can do virtually anything he wants to do to Riku just sounded so evil and wrong. I knew Zack would kill Riku at any costs. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I did. And now, here I am, watching them. I was puzzled. Why had Zack not been able to get to Riku? I guess that Riku has some strange ability to make a fore field, but that didn't seem right. Also, he had opened his eyes, and they were not the color they had once been…but they were a shade of orange red.

I stared out the window watching as Riku was helpless to defend himself as Zack beat him down with his sword. For once, sense I had left Riku for Zack because of what he had done, I felt pity for Riku. He beat down to the ground, trying to find his lost weapon, while Zack tried to stab him. I wasn't sure why I wasn't out there, stopping Zack from killing him.

It was clear to me that Riku's friends weren't going to help him because they knew it was Riku's fight whether they wanted to help or not, they couldn't. Why I was thinking about all this now inside my father's house, I did not know, but I was.

* * *

I felt him. I knew he was there. He was back and I was powerless against him. This Zack guy, whoever he was, was beating me senseless. I didn't want him to return, I had friends that I still cared about. At the moment, though, letting Ansem cut Zack's head off sounded rather good to me, but I still fought him mentally while trying to dodge Zack's blows.

My vision was blurring because I was losing strength rather quickly because of Ansem. I tried to stand up as Zack backed off for a moment. I guess he thought that it was unfair, either, that he just wanted me to stand up so he could knock me down again. How should I know? I grimaced at the pain in my body as he shakily tried to rise. My muscles tightened and locked and I found myself on the ground again, unable to fight or stand.

That was when I heard him inside my mind. I heard him telling me that he would destroy my friends. He told me that I could thank Amy for all of this. I didn't want to listen. "And, Riku, you can watch as I kill her too. And then I shall become the ruler of all the worlds, using you."

The next thing I knew, I was watching as Ansem used me to stand up and used me to speak to Zack. I heard him mutter to Zack, using my voice, "You're fired." Before I knew what Ansem had done, I found myself standing in a pool of blood. I could hear Ansem laugh, but it did not sound like Ansem, it sounded like me. I could only picture the image of Zack's body, a rip through his stomach that was gushing blood. I felt sick as Ansem turned to face my friends. Now I became afraid. I didn't know what he would do next.

* * *

Amy watched in horror as a knife appeared it Riku's hand. The knife was not a normal knife either. It was her father's, Ansem's knife. Riku stabbed the knife into Zack's stomach and twisted it, then with a sickening movement, cut upwards and let Zack fall backwards to die in his own blood. She covered her hand over her mouth at the gruesome sight. She had never expected Riku to do this, and she could only watch as he turned to his friends. They all looked terrified and shocked as they backed away from Riku, slamming the door.

Amy thought that they knew what was wrong with Riku and couldn't help but leave the safety of her father's house and run outside to face. "Riku!" she shouted, stopping short in the doorway as Riku spun around. His eyes were an orange red color again.

Amy stood there shocked, she only knew one person who had those color eyes. "Ansem…" she breathed. "Why?"

Ansem laughed at her and stepped towards her, speaking, "Foolish girl. Do you honestly think that Riku was cheating on you? Ha! I found it so humorous that you believed me."

Amy didn't know what to say or do. She stared at the boy who had once again been poessessed by her father. She could not fight him, she did not want to hurt Riku; no, she wanted to kill Ansem for what he had done. He had tricked her, and now he was going to pay. Suddenly she noticed Ansem walking towards Riku's friends. "No, don't hurt them!" she gasped at him, taking a few steps forward, her hand outstretched.

Ansem turned to look at her and smirked, "You think you can stop me?" he replied, sneering at her. He held up the knife that was covered in Zack's blood. Then he was just about to turn back tot he others when something crashed into his back. Ansem seemed to falter, his eyes glazing and turning an ocean blue and then red again.

Sora stood behind Ansem, his Keyblade out, everyone else backed him up. Squall looked angry; Cloud had his eyes narrowed, buster sword in hand and ready to strike. Tifa was ready to punch Ansem at any moment. Amy felt confidence rise within her, but at the same time, panic. They could hurt Riku like that!

"Damn Keyblade!" Ansem grumbled, slashing out at Sora with the knife. It sliced through the air with inhuman speed, cutting Sora's stomach, but not by much to make him stop what he had started.

* * *

I flinched, though the others couldn't see it. Sora had hit me and Ansem both with the Keyblade and it hurt, but I knew what they were doing. They had to defeat me to defeat Ansem, or worse. They might have to kill me…I didn't really like the idea, but it might be the only way to actually rid ourselves of Ansem. So I waited to see what Ansem would do with me.

Once he had cut Sora, I became angry, fighting him for control. I figured that if I gave him a hard time, he would eventually break. Hopefully that was true…

"Riku…"

I heard a voice. I couldn't turn to see her face, but I knew she had spoken to me. I knew it was Amy who had spoken my name. I knew that I had to win, to tell her that I was sorry, to tell her that I would not leave. I had to fight, or else I would die trying. _Then you can die._ Ansem's voice floated through my mind. I growled, wishing he would just shut up.

* * *

Cloud gripped his buster sword tightly, ready to hit Ansem at any second that he gave a real threat. He knew very well that Amy didn't want Riku hurt, but they had no choice. And besides, Riku was strong, he'd live, Cloud was confident as he rushed at Ansem, ready to strike. Just as he brought his buster sword down, Ansem's dagger became a blade. It was the blade that had been in his house just seconds ago.

Cloud was slightly surprised to see it, but his expression changed back to his cold look as he rushed again, with added help from Sora. Every attack they made was deflected somehow, it was as if Ansem were relying on both Riku and his own abilities. He growled, swinging the giant blade through the air. It was deflected again.

Cloud sighed, they would never win this way. He knew how to end it quickly, though no one would like it. He cats Amy a I'm-sorry look before raising his buster sword. Cloud was sure Amy had seen him, so he used Omnislash on Ansem.

He brought he blade down, leaving a blue wave behind that was flung at Ansem. Ansem's eyes widened at the attack. His red eyes flashed for an instant before they turned an ocean blue.

Riku flung up his arms, no longer feeling Ansem's presence, but Ansem was there. The wave smashed into his body, slashing at him. Riku felt the gash that it had created seep blood. The wound was fatal and Riku saw he life flash before his eyes. _At least this will all be over…_was his last thought until darkness claimed his life.

* * *

So sad! Well, that's still not the end! I knew you guys wanted an update so I just decided to go ahead and let this happen. (It have happened later, but I have WAY too much work to be doing and school has almost started again so yeah…ya know…or not) 


End file.
